Le tueur de Konoha
by teshisuko
Summary: L'inspecteur Shikamaru Nara de la police de Konoha et l'agent de la brigade canine Kiba Inuzuka enquêtent sur une série de meurtres qui menacent la tranquillité du village caché de la feuille. Il faut agir vite : ces crimes étranges agitent l'opinion publique et troublent les deux héros, déjà tiraillés par leurs problèmes personnels...
1. Prologue

La piste était froide, rien à en tirer. Akamaru avait beau frotter sa truffe contre le sol, seules de vagues bribes d'odeur lui parvenaient. Il se redressa et lança un couinement dépité. Kiba lâcha un juron.  
"Si Akamaru ne détecte rien, c'est que le type qu'on cherche n'est pas passé par ici. Il faut tout reprendre à zéro! "  
Shikamaru secoua la tête. Cette nouvelle lui donnait une terrible migraine: elle remettait complètement sa théorie en question et invalidait une semaine entière de recherches. Il faudrait tout recommencer...

Une fois rentré chez lui, le jeune enquêteur se jeta sur son lit, vidé de ses forces. Après quelques minutes à fixer le plafond, il se redressa et s'observa dans le miroir de l'armoire qui lui faisait face. Il avait une très mauvaise mine : de longues cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux qui, sous des paupières presque closes, semblaient perdus dans le vide ; même ses cheveux qui d'ordinaire se dressaient en queue de cheval défiant la gravité, retombaient piteusement derrière son crâne et le rendaient méconnaissable. Il s'arracha à cette vision en se rendant au salon; il y trouva son ordinateur, devant lequel il s' assit presque par automatisme.  
"Tout reprendre, depuis le début..."  
Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter sur le clavier, tandis que les souvenirs de cette semaine harassante s'agitaient dans son esprit.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Début

Quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, l'absence de sonnerie de son réveil l'informa tout de suite d'une terrible nouvelle : il était en retard. Il se leva donc en trombe, sautant les cases « petit déjeuner » et « salle de bain », s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant de dévaler les escaliers et se diriger au commissariat sans lâcher l'accélérateur du pied. Ça lui apprendrait à travailler le dimanche...

Une fois entré dans le bâtiment il courut vers son bureau en adressant un simple « bonjour » à la secrétaire qui dut le poursuivre jusque dans son bureau où elle entra en lui lançant une liasse de papiers.

« C'est pour toi. Le commissaire Tsunade insiste pour que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe. »

Shikamaru jura intérieurement, « encore des PV !.. », la vieille peau ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné cette fois où il s'était endormi en pleine réunion. Il se mit donc au travail sans grande conviction quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« C'est pas possible ça ! On essaye de gagner honnêtement sa vie, et voilà ce qu'on gagne ! Le type se casse alors qu'il en a pour 50 000 ryôs ! » Shikamaru n'écoutait déjà plus la voix du patron qui vibrait de rage alors qu'il criait, il regretta amèrement d'avoir pris cette affaire délivrée par hasard… Il essaya de couper court au monologue.

« Et sinon, est-ce que l'individu avait des signes distinctifs qui pourraient nous aider pour le signalement ? »

« Ah, ça oui ! Il avait un énorme chien, je crois qu'il était blanc. Et le plus bizarre : deux sortes de tatouages sur les joues, comme des triangles rouges. J'aurais dû m'en méfier, avec une dégaine comme ça... »

Le jeune inspecteur n'écoutait à nouveau plus. « il est de retour ?.. ». Il aimait bien retrouver des vieux amis, mais certainement pas pour les arrêter.

« Les chiens sont interdits ici, mec ! Soit il sort soit vous sortez tous les deux ! »

Kiba releva la tête du comptoir pour fixer le patron d'un air agacé.

« V-Vas-y fais pas ton bâtard » dit-il d'une voix empreinte d'alcool, « je t'ai pris plein de trucs en plus ! »

« Et t'as de quoi payer ? »

« Pff, bien sûr ! Tiens tu vas voir... » Il se mit à fouiller ses poches pour retrouver son portefeuille, il n'y était pas. « Ze vais aller aux toilettes vite fait... » dit-il en se levant, « Akamaru, sors, t'as pas le droit d'être ici. » Le chien se leva et sortit nonchalamment en reversant quelques chaises sur son passage tandis que son maître se dirigeait vers les toilettes sous le regard suspicieux du patron. Là-bas il inspecta les cabines jusqu'à en trouver une avec une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, qu'il l'escalada tant bien que mal pour prendre la fuite par une ruelle avant de rejoindre son compagnon…

Une fois rentré dans son studio, Kiba s'effondra sur une chaise. Vraiment, il se faisait pitié, déjà bourré et il n'était même pas encore midi. Il repensa à sa situation : parti trois ans plus tôt dans le cadre d'un échange avec la brigade canine de Suna, il était revenu au pays depuis trois semaines déjà et jusque là il avait réussi à éviter toutes les rencontres. Même sa sœur n'était pas au courant de son retour. Il faudrait bien qu'il se décide à se montrer un jour. Il partit se coucher, la tête pleine d'interrogations.

Ce fut le son de son portable qui le réveilla.

« Ouais ? »

« Kiba, mon gars sûr ! J'ai une affaire urgente pour toi ! »

« A 22h35 ? Sérieusement ? »

« Voyons, le justicier ne connaît pas le repos... » rétorqua la voix sur un ton mielleux.

« Tout de même... »

La voix se fit plus tranchante : « Écoute-moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un sur cette affaire et t'es le seul qui n'est pas occupé et qui n'a pas de famille, donc tu rappliques ! » IL raccrocha.

Kiba lâcha un soupir, il se leva et, le temps de prendre son arme et de siffler Akamaru, il se mit en chemin.

Le jeune inspecteur cligna des yeux avant de se les frotter énergiquement. « allez, plus que cinquante ! ». Tsunade l'avait pincé à son retour au commissariat et l'avait obligé à emporter son travail chez lui, et son bureau était à présent recouvert de contraventions à traiter. Shikamaru se remit à cligner des yeux, la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus… Il fallait résister…

Un rayon de soleil se posa sur ses yeux le réveillant doucement. Il releva la tête de son bureau, encore un peu confus, avec une sensation bizarre sur la joue. Ce ne fut qu'en se rendant dans la salle de bain qu'il vit enfin la contravention encore collée à son visage « merde. » Il retourna rapidement vers son bureau : les PV baignaient dans une copieuse flaque de bave « merde ! ». La journée commençait vraiment mal.

Arrivé au commissariat, il s'installa dans son bureau, se faisant le plus petit possible pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

« Shikamaru ? »

L'intéressé leva un regard paniqué sur Shizune, l'adjointe du commissaire.

« Oui ?.. »

« J'ai une affaire pour toi, tu pars tout de suite. »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dit : j'ai une affaire pour toi. »

« Et les PV ? Tsunade ? »

« Elle est malade donc je la remplace. Bon, tu la veux ou pas cette affaire ? » Shizune resta perplexe face au visage inexpressif du Nara. Si il ne se secouait pas un peu plus il ne monterait jamais en grade, ce qui était dommage d'ailleurs. Elle tourna les talons, l'air exaspéré.

« Bon, si tu préfères vraiment les contraventions... »

« Ça va, je prends ! » le jeune inspecteur sauta de sa chaise et attrapa le dossier récapitulatif que lui tendait l'officier pour se diriger vers son véhicule de fonction.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Retrouvailles

Shikamaru arrêta sa voiture juste devant l'attroupement de curieux qui s'étaient réunis devant le ruban de la police qui interdisait l'accès à une ruelle d'un quartier malfamé de Konoha. Une fois la barrière de gens passée, il s'avança en montrant bien sa plaque de policier. Par terre gisait une forme recouverte d'un drap, autour s'affairait une dizaine de personnes en tenue de la police scientifique. Le jeune inspecteur reconnut un peu en retrait un agent de la section scientifique.

« Alors Shino, on a quoi? »

« Salut Shika. Du pas très joli honnêtement... Un homme, à part ça on a pas grand chose pour le moment. »

« C'est jamais joli, pourquoi ça serait pire cette fois-ci? »

Shino se tourna vers le jeune inspecteur; malgré ses lunettes, Shikamaru perçut la dureté de son regard.

« Le pauvre type s'est fait écorcher, Shikamaru. Entièrement. »

« Quoi?! »

« Tu m'as bien compris. J'avais jamais vu ça... C'est vraiment moche à voir. Et tous ces rapaces de journalistes qui traînent avec leurs appareils photo, franchement c'est indécent. J'ai carrément dû faire boucler les immeubles pour éviter que les gens regardent, j'ai pas envie de créer une panique, ça ferait trop plaisir au malade qui a fait ça. »

Shikamaru commençait à regretter ses PV. Il tenta de se maîtriser.

« Tu disais qu'on avait pas grand chose? »

« Pas pour le moment, on sait juste que c'est un homme ; il a l'air relativement jeune aussi. Le meurtrier a pas laissé de trace évidente alors on passe tout au peigne fin. »

« Ils étaient peut-être même plusieurs, on en sait rien... »

« C'est possible. La brigade canine nous envoie un agent, on verra peut-être plus clair comme ça. Il devrait déjà être arrivé d'ailleurs. »

A ce moment-là Kiba garait son van à quelques rues de la scène du crime. Il avait eu une nuit éreintante, sept heures passées à retrouver le chat de la femme d'un proche du seigneur du Pays du Feu... son supérieur avait eu le culot d'appeler ça une affaire "urgente"... en plus il détestait les chats: aucune fiabilité, aucune fidélité...

Pour ne rien arranger, alors qu'il essayait de se reposer dans son van après cette recherche, son bureau lui avait communiqué une nouvelle affaire. C'était donc sans aucune motivation que le policier tatoué se rendait à présent sur les lieux de ladite affaire. Une fois descendu du van, son énorme compagnon marchait à ses côtés, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ce ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de la scène qu'il aperçut deux silhouettes familières : lui tournant le dos, la contour d'ananas de la coiffure de Shikamaru se tenait à côté de Shino qui avait retiré sa capuche, révélant sa coiffure en pétard. Alors qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à rebrousser chemin - il aurait toujours pu se trouver une excuse – ce fut Akamaru qui le trahit, courant en aboyant vers les odeurs familières.

Shino se retourna au contact râpeux de la langue du chien qui lui frottait la main.

« Akamaru ?! Mais si tu es là... »

« C'est que son maître n'est pas loin. » compléta Shikamaru en posant son regard vers l'intéressé.

Kiba s'achemina vers ses anciens compagnons. Pourquoi une telle nervosité au fond ? Il se rendit compte qu'il grimaçait juste à temps pour afficher un sourire en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Salut les anciens ! Ça faisait longtemps. »

« Tu peux le dire ! » répondit Shino en lui serrant vigoureusement la main, « je savais même pas que tu étais rentré ! »

« C'est vrai, personne n'était au courant. » reprit Shikamaru sur un ton plus calme.

Kiba gloussa nerveusement. « Ben, disons que ça fait pas très longtemps et puis j'ai été occupé tout le temps… D'ailleurs on est ici pour enquêter, non ? »

Le temps d'expliquer la situation à Kiba, Akamaru flairait déjà les alentours. Plus d'une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses plus tard, la pluie commença à tomber sur la scène de crime éloignant les curieux.

« Pas la peine de poursuivre » dit Shino, « ça va laver toutes les odeurs. Il vaut mieux que vous veniez demain aux bureaux de la scientifique pour travailler sur les preuves qu'on a prélevées. »

La pluie s'abattait toujours à l'extérieur du bar où les deux anciens camarades se fixaient autour d'une table. Ce silence gêné ne fut interrompu que par l'arrivée d'un serveur avec un café et une bière. Shikamaru en profita pour engager la conversation :

« Du coup t'es arrivé quand à Konoha ? »

« Ça fait à peu près deux semaines. Mais entre le déménagement et le boulot j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de revoir du monde. »

Le ton lourd du tatoué n'échappa pas à Shikamaru qui tenta d'alléger le dialogue :

« Ok, et Suna c'était comment ? » Le regard de Kiba s'obscurcit.

« Moyen, j'ai eu un peu du mal à m'intégrer on va dire. Et puis tu sais, le climat là-bas, ça m'a pas trop convenu. »

« Ah ? Dommage, tu étais vraiment excité à l'idée de partir pourtant, non ? »

« C'est vrai. » Le jeune inspecteur sentait la réticence de son compagnon. « Mais bon, on a pas tout l'après-midi pour en parler non plus, » reprit-il en regardant par la baie vitrée du bar « et puis maintenant la page est tournée... »

Shikamaru le regardait sans parler, le visage de Kiba restait illisible. Il releva la tête, croisant son regard.

« J'ai un peu collaboré avec elle, tu sais? Elle était la plus gentille là-bas je dois dire... Elle a dû t'en parler, non? »

« Temari? »

Kiba acquiesça. Le Nara ne put retenir un soupir, détournant son regard à son tour.

« Non... Elle me calcule plus vraiment depuis un moment. Ça fait un bail… Elle te l'a pas dit ? »

Le regard de Kiba semblait vide.

« Non… Elle ne m'a pas trop parlé de toi je dois dire... »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

Kiba le toisait d'un regard interrogateur.

« On a eu des galères, et puis on bosse tout les deux beaucoup. Bref, on a pas tout l'aprèm comme tu disais. » Coupa le jeune inspecteur en se levant pour se diriger vers le comptoir.


End file.
